Laura Kinney
Megan Kinney: "My mom is going to kill me." X-23: "What kind of training does your mother have?" Character Stat Sheet Public Information Laura Kinney is an unknown. For all intents and purposes, a normal teenage girl. At least on paper. She is the daughter of Sarah Kinney, and comes from California. At least on paper. She is also attending Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning so she might not be quite that normal. X-23 is a name known among certain need-to-know intelligence agencies and criminal organizations. A creation of an attempt to recreate the 'Weapon X' program, a bred assassin cloned from Weapon X's own DNA, trained from birth to kill. The Agency sold her hits for $1,000,000 per hit without question for several years and then went 'dark' after leading parties of the Agency were killed and the headquarters destroyed. She is considered extremely dangerous. Background While more and more people are being born in a laboratory through test-tubes, few can make the same claim as Laura can. She wasn't just born in a laboratory, she was created there. Designed to be the next 'Weapon X', she was the 23rd attempt at cloning Weapon X from DNA samples, the former 22 samples all proved faulty and unusable. Dr. Sarah Kinney saw one of the major problems, however, and had a unique insight - that it was the male chromosome that was the problem, and by inserting a female chromosome instead a viable cloning was engineered. The head of the project in The Facility, however, Dr. Martin Sutter along with Zander Rice, whose father was killed by the original Weapon X, was against the idea and he forced her to carry the experiment to term. For nine months straight, Dr. Kinney's movements were watched, and tracked until she gave birth to X-23. She was raised in a sterile environment and laboratory setting. She was treated as that which she was designed to be; a weaponized homosapien, given enough interaction to speak, taught to read, to fight, to study, and apply herself. She had no toys, did not have playtime, or socialize. Her interactions with other people were solely limited to people who were there to teach her, test her, or watch and observe her. And while most mutants came into their own powers and abilities, hers was cruelly forced upon her on her seventh birthday. She was given a lethal dose of poison, so that her body would be forced to counteract it with Weapon X's healing factor, which it did. As her claws sprouted, they were forcibly dosed with Adamantium to reinforce them to begin the weaponization process. Laura was then given to a master sensei to train in the ways of martial arts, warfare, and lethality, and she trained well underneath his teachings. Rice realized quickly enough that Laura was starting to become more human, soft, and getting a soul. He realized, too, just as quickly where that was coming from and thus her own sensei was the first testing of the pheromones he'd had placed into the deepest recesses of her brain, a trigger scent, which caused her to kill the only man who'd ever treated her like a real person. She was then put under the watch of Kimura, her sadistic handler whose mutant powers made her physically invulnerable to even Laura's newly Admantium bathed claws, and her training was intensified. She was forced to now simulate with Weapon X's own training, to match his movements and learn his skillsets, in addition to the brutal training she was already undergoing in regards to cover-ops, assassinations, and other skills that a for-hire killer would need. She was brutally punished when she failed, and left alone when she perfected her training, but quickly learned in the bear simulation that she could not fight like Logan but rather adapted her lithe form to utilize speed and agility rather than Logan using his brute strength. She killed her first target at age 10. It was a demonstration, much as a terrorist might hold a weapons demonstration before selling a bomb or explosive to the highest bidder in a movie, the assassination of a high profile Presidential Candidate spoke volumes to would-be buyers and she went on numerous other killings. The training she went under, and the constant assassinations she went on over the world at $1,000,000 per hit to the Facility's fortune kept her little more than the cold, callous weapon they wished her to be. Everything changed when Sarah Kinney's daughter was kidnapped; she let X-23 out without alerting anyone to save her daughter, which she was able to do, killing the teen's kidnappers with ease after tracking them down. Rice then attempted to do something similar, using X-23 to his own advantage after convincing Sutter to hand the operation over to him and sending her after Sutter and his family, another wish she succeeded in. Mostly. For the first time, she was unable to fully complete an assignment, and Sutter's son was left alive. It was when Rice revealed to Kinney the other 26 experiments, 24-50, that she knew what she was going to do. She would set the girl free. Give X-23 a life. And a name. But Rice was wise to it. And in the folder that Kinney gave to Laura, was the trigger scent and Laura couldn't help but brutally kill the woman who gave birth to her. On her dying lips, Kinney gave the girl a name, the first name she'd ever had, beyond a codename of a genetic sample. Laura. She tracked down Sarah's daughter, Megan, that she'd saved from the abduction and introduced herself as Sarah's daughter and even tried to have a normal life. But it didn't last long. Kimura quickly tracked her down, and she was only able to escape by chaining Kimura's hand to the furance and blowing up the house after Megan had escaped. Having nowhere to turn, she then tracked down Wolverine, Weapon X, Logan - the man who made her creation, and existence, possible. And, utilizing her extensive training, her quickness, and tactics, she defeated Logan. But rather than kill him, she merely confronted him with her existence. She was surprised when he revealed that Sarah Kinney had already told Logan of her existence. Laura fled, and it was some time before he could convince the girl that Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning was a good place for her. Reluctantly, but of her own volition, Laura came in, and joined the school. There was a sense of change that she was, perhaps for the first time in her life, happy for. A sense of taking control, of having any true knowledge of freedom. And, during that time she became extremely (and unhealthily) protective of Wolverine as her focal point for that freedom, to the point where she nearly killed someone that Wolverine was merely sparring with and followed him secretly on his missions when she could. Over the next few months, as she grew more acclimated towards the school, not to mention Logan's own gruff way of dealing with her, she grew out of this phase. She was present at the riots, and caught off-guard in the entire fray, and only survived it due to her healing factor. Others she was with from Xavier's? Not so lucky. She was one of the first members of Generation X, seeing that she could not sit idly by while people did the terrible things they did when she had the training and capability to stop it. Now, for her, it was all about finding a balance, between being the weapon she was made to be, and trying to be the human that she thought herself capable of. And it's going to be a long road. But at least, she's surrounded by good people at Xavier's, and she's starting on the right path ... Personality Competitive: It's Laura's nature, ingrained into her during her training. Second place is not an option for her. She needs to win, and be the best at everything, no matter how trivial it may seem to everyone else. Whether it's racquetball, an obstacle course, or a math test, Laura is determined to be the best. It's how her brain is wired. Fearless: At least, to a point. Laura does not fear any threat to her person. She isn't afraid of Sabertooth, death, or overwhelming odds in combat. She isn't afraid of a rampaging Hulk, or a Hydra attack. And she certainly isn't afraid to try new experiences and find out what it's like to be human. In truth, there are only two things in the entire world that she does fear - Kimura, and herself. Self-Abusive: Laura tends to internalize her own confusion, and any failures. If a team member is responsible or is cause for a failure, she will certainly call them out on it. And she will confess if the failure is her own. Yet, due to her training she tends to be overly critical internally, and more harsh on her own person than anyone else ever could be. Furthermore, her inability to deal with unknown emotions can cause her to find something more familiar she can understand, could and may result in self-cutting. It's not pretty. And it's not something she's going to get over quickly. Overly Active: Laura doesn't know what to do with herself for any measure of down time. While at the Facility, she never had the option or opportunity to realize what relaxation was. She was always forced to study, to learn, to practice. As a result, Laura tends to nearly always be active doing something. And when her attention is given thus to whatever it may be, even a simple social conversation or reading a book, she tends to be incredibly intense in that activity giving it the brunt of her focus. Overly Blunt: No one ever spared Laura their feelings in their assessments of her performances, or actions. She knows no other way to be. She can be, thus, overly critical of her teammates and it can cause tension because of that. The concept of constructive criticism is one that is difficult for her mind to grasp at all. She is unafraid to speak her mind, and will do it whenever she sees fit regardless of how those around her may take such. Determined: Perhaps the most defining trait of Laura's personality is her self-determination to become something other than the assassin and project she was created to be. That quest to become A Real Girl. She makes true effort to watch, observe, learn about interactions between people who actually were allowed to have a life as they grew up and apply it to herself after analyzing all the data in front of her. She's willing to try new things in order to accomplish this. Naive: Laura is naive in many ways. In regards to flirtations, sex, dating, in regards to subtle humor and wit, sarcasm, not to mention a plethora of references from modern, cult, or historical entertainment. She easily could be the butt of someone's practical joke due to this. Of course, the fact she could (and might) beat the guilty party within an inch of their life for doing so may be a good enough deterrent to prevent this from ever happening. But it's certainly something anyone spending more than a minute with her will likely notice. Logs * 2014-05-09 - Too Pool for School - Double-Q and Hellion try for some good clean pranking fun. Too bad X-23 catches them. * 2014-08-15 - Opening Shots: Start a Damned Riot In Here - A Nation-X concert on the first Friday night of the school year goes pear-shaped. * 2014-08-18 - Morality Play in Black - A morality play in black, white, and red. Laura Kinney proves that she is not what the Faculty made her to be. 2015-02-05 - X Marks the Splotch - Havok leads a Danger Room session with Generation X. If the Brotherhood doesn't get him, the teenagers will. Category:Taken Characters Category:Mutants Category:Arrested or Slowed Aging Category:Marvel Features Category:Family Matters Category:Training From Hell Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Regular Characters